(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, technologies have been developed and utilized for outputting an image having electronic information added thereto in a manner unrecognizable to the human eye and detecting the presence of the added information or extracting the added information when reading the image by using a reader.